Nothing In this World Sequel included
by Xtreme Nuisance
Summary: FIN What if Syaoran was getting married and it was to... Meilin! This is a story of Sakura and Syaoran seeing each other for the first time after 11 years. Will Syaoran marry Meilin? or does he still love Sakura? CRAPPIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Enjoy
1. Nothing In this World

A/N: This is somewhat of a songfic...And there might be a sequel. Anyway, this is a song by Hoku! Okay? Ok! On with the story! (Oneshot)  
  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own CCS! CLAMP does! The song 'Nothing in this World' was written by Antonia Armato and sung by Hoku.  
  
  
  
-¤-Nothing in this World-¤-  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan! Ready for the photo chute?"   
  
Sakura nodded. She was now a 21-yer-old collage student finishing her last year at Tokyo University with her best friend, Tomoyo, and a part-time model. It has been at least a decade since Li left her and she hasn't talked to him since the 'HOPE' card. No phone calls or letters. She has been thinking about giving up on him, but she kept reassuring herself that he would come back to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan... You know that he might not come back. It's almost been 10 years..."  
  
(|_|)... "He's going to come back, Tomoyo-chan. He's got to."  
  
I hate you Li-kun. Thought Tomoyo. My best friend is going to be heart broken for the rest of her life because of you. Especially if she finds out about you and Meilin-chan...  
  
"Package for Kinomoto-san from Hong Kong!"  
  
It was the FedEx guy.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" whispered Sakura. She quickly signed the sheet of paper that he held out for her to sign and took the box.  
  
Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura as she opened it. Inside, there was a smaller box. (A big one if you're thinking engagement ring.)  
  
Inside of the box were two dresses.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
On top of the dresses was a note.  
  
"Read it Sakura-chan!"  
  
As she read it, it had these words on it:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
Um... I don't know where to start.   
Li-kun and I are getting married. We   
Both love two people in Tomeda. You   
are invited to the wedding along with   
our other friends of Tomeda (sp?)  
  
Your friend always,  
Meilin Rae  
PS- I want you and Tomoyo-chan to be   
my bridesmaids. ^^  
  
When Sakura finished reading the letter, her eyes were blank with sadness. She blinked it back and forced a smile with fake cheerfulness in her eyes.  
  
"Daijobou desu wa, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Thanks?? For what??"  
  
"Being a friend." She whispered.  
  
Sakura-chan... she thought. Everything will be alright.  
  
*^-^*  
  
"We are now in Hong Kong. Hope that you had a nice and safe trip."  
  
"'Nice' is what I call fun." said Sakura. "And that wasn't fun.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of their friends got their baggage and went to look for someone holding up a sign that said 'wedding' on it.  
  
"There! Over there!" said Naoko.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" said Li wit hone of his rare smiles.   
  
"Hi." Said everyone.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'm right here!" she ran up to them panting.  
  
Why does Kero-chan always do that?! Eat my food why don't ya! she thought.  
  
Then she looked up. "Oh, Konnichiwa Li-kun" then she bowed.  
  
Everyone stared in disbelief at Sakura with question marks above their heads.  
  
What was this all about??  
  
When they got to the limo, Sakura just sat down and stared out the window. Then she closed her eyes as a vision came to her.  
  
*^-^*  
Sakura tripped and fell in the middle of the street and the headlights of an RV were coming her way. Then, someone picked her up and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"  
  
It was Li. She was happy, but then her happiness turned into anger.  
  
"You broke your promise." She whispered. Then her eyes turned blank.  
  
"Sakura, I..."  
  
"No more excuses." She said. Then she turned on her heel and ran away from him.  
  
*^-^*  
  
Sakura snapped her eyes open.   
  
Why didn't he just leave me there? She thought.   
  
*^-^*  
  
"Well," said Meilin. "The wedding is tomorrow. The only thing that we need to do now is get a wedding dress." ^_^()  
  
-. -' "Hey! Maybe we could get Tomoyo-chan to make it for you!"  
  
"Hai! That's a great idea!" said Meilin. "Come on. Lets go get started!"  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Where's Eriol-kun at?" Asked Li.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"AH! DON'T DO THAT! I'm already nervous!"  
  
"Li-san... (Eriol does say Li-san and not Li-kun... right?) What about Sakura-chan?"  
  
"What about her? I still love her... But you'd think that she'd bee married by now. You know. Since she's a model and all."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Muttered Yamazaki.  
  
"What was that Yamazaki?"  
  
"Nothing! Theweddingisstartingcomeonletsgo."  
  
^_^()  
  
*^-^*  
  
It turns out that Li and Meilin decided to have their wedding start differently. Party first, wedding second, cake last. (Weird, huh?)  
  
Um... is this thing on? Oh... ok... we're having entertainment right now. While we eat. Urhm... yeah. Enjoy!" said Li.  
  
Tomoyo was first. She sang a few songs with Sakura and by herself. Then all of the other people went. Then it was Sakura's turn.  
  
"Urhm... well... um... I'm going to be singing a song called 'Nothing in this World'. It's by an American singer named Hoku."  
  
Then she started singing these words:  
  
"Love ended here today  
And the dreams we used to share  
I watched you walk away  
As you told me you still cared.  
Now I can't believe you're gone  
How could you say goodbye  
You told me you'd never make me cry.  
  
You said  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
No way would ever let me go (No, No)  
Nothing in this world would ever come between us  
What did you know?  
  
What difference does it make  
If I understand  
The promises we break are never what we planned  
'Cause we planned to stay together till forever then  
Now forever has just come to an end  
  
You said   
Nothing in this world would come between us  
No way you'd ever let me go (No,No)  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
What did you know?  
  
You said Goodbye  
You said Goodbye  
I hear it echo through this empty place inside  
Let it rain, just let it rain  
Now there's nothing left between us   
But the lonely days  
  
You said   
Nothing in this world would come between us  
No way you'd ever let me go (No, No, No, No!)  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
What did you know?  
  
You said   
Nothing in this world would come between us  
No way you'd ever let me go (No, No, No, No!)  
Nothing in this world would come between us  
What did you know?  
  
When she finished, she gave quick bow and ran off of the stage and outside, ignoring the standing ovation everyone was giving her.  
  
She ran until she got to the park. When she saw a bench that didn't have any couples macking on each other, she stared up at the cherry blossom trees thinking about what she would do now, after and, most importantly, during the wedding.  
  
I guess I can stay for the wedding... then I'll just go. she thought. Leave. Right before Li says "I do." No more pain.  
  
Then she stood up and started walking across the street  
  
She tripped and fell in the middle of the street and the headlights of an RV were coming her way. Then, someone picked her up and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"  
  
It was Li. She was happy, but then her happiness turned into anger.  
  
"You broke your promise." She whispered. Then her eyes turned blank.  
  
"Sakura, I..."  
  
"No more excuses." She said. Then she turned on her heel and ran away from him.  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Do you, Rae Meilin, take Li Syaoran as your lawful wedded (?) husband, in sickness an health (and all of that other good stuff. I forgot the rest, whereas I'm too young to get married and I don't see many movies with them saying that.)  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you..."  
  
Sakura turned around and ran out of the door with no one but Tomoyo noticing. Then Tomoyo ran after her.  
  
"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Don't give me that crap! You're upset that Li is getting married to Meilin-chan, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes... No... Yes... No...... ::sigh:: Yeah."  
  
"Ok... Then let's go talk about it."  
  
"Alright. We'll talk in our hotel room while we get packed."  
  
"You can't leave!" said a voice.  
  
Sakura recognized that voice immediately. She whirled on him and snapped. "Listen up, Li Syaoran. I can and I will! Goodbye!"   
  
She turned around without a backwards glance and closed her eyes, concentrated and then opened them. She had pink wings that looked nothing like what the fly card would do but they were still pink. (Some of the fly card's power is in her.)  
  
"Come on Tomoyo-chan. Let's go." she said coldly, with no emotion in her voice. "Hang on!"  
  
When it started raining , they lifted off and went to their hotel room and got packed and ready to go the next day.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Guess wut? It really is the end! Unless... you review my story! Then I'll type the sequel. I have it written but not typed. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Good Day! ::walks off still laughing evilly::  



	2. In the First Place- Sequel to Nothing in...

Author's Notes: I think that this is a real songfic this time. Oh well. ^-^ Did   
those changing scenes things make you think that it was going to have a happy   
ending? If it did, that was the point! LOL! ^-^   
  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own CCS! CLAMP does! The song 'In the First Place' was   
written by Antonia Armato & Tim James and performed by Hoku.   
  
In the First Place (Sequel to 'Nothing in This World')   
  
"Flight to Tomeda (sp?), Japan is now boarding."   
  
As Li heard this, he looked around the airport hurriedly looking for Tomoyo and   
Sakura or catch a flash of Sakura's pink aura or Kero's gold one.   
  
Man, she's good.   
  
~I don't know why   
You came back in my life~   
  
Then Li saw their plane. It was just starting to leave.   
  
"Sakura-chan!" he yelled, as if she could hear him, ignoring all of the people   
around him. "I didn't marry Meilin because I'm still in love with you!"   
  
As if she heard him, she turned in his direction and stared at him through the   
window, teary eyed.   
  
~Or why we said goodbye   
In the first place~   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
When their plane started to leave, Sakura felt Li's aura. When Sakura turned   
around and her eyes caught his, her heart shattered into a million pieces.   
  
~In your eyes,   
I see where we have been~   
  
She almost cried when she saw Li get teary eyed, about to cry. Before he was   
out of sight, she turned around in her seat and silently bid goodbye to Hong   
Kong.   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo got off of the plane, Sakura said, "Urhm... I'm sorry   
that you had to leave Eriol-kun because of me. Tomoyo-chan."   
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Li-kun took Meilin-chan's   
bouquet of flowers for me. ^-^"   
  
  
  
Oh..." Sakura winked. "Good luck Tomoyo-chan. ^_~ Let's go to our apartment   
and then... to your house."   
  
"Alright!" said Tomoyo.   
  
When they got to their hotel, Sakura told Tomoyo to go on up ahead of her.   
Then   
she went to the front desk.   
  
"Has there been any messages for Tomoyo Daibouji or Kinomoto Sakura?"   
  
"Um... Yes. The messages, along with your mail, have been sent to your room."   
  
"One more thing. Could you block all calls from Li Syaoran in Hong Kong?"   
  
"Sure... wait. The Li Syaoran? Are you, like, his ex or something?"   
  
"The only Li Syaoran I know of. And I'm sort of his ex. Thanks!"   
  
"Your welcome! Hey... Could you get me his phone number?"   
  
Sakura just laughed as she stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors   
closed, she started crying silently.   
  
~And what can be again   
If we can erase the   
The lies   
And the tears that we both cried~   
  
When she got to her room, she dried her tears so that Tomoyo wouldn't worry   
about her.   
  
"Sakura-chan! You've got, like, five messages from Li-kun and two from Meilin-   
chan!"   
  
"Ugh. Read me Meilin-chan's first."   
  
"The first one says to call her back. The second one says that she is getting   
married to Yamazaki-kun... and that's it."   
  
"Oh. Ok. I'll read Li-kun's later.   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
"The stupid machine keeps saying that the number doesn't exist." Then he   
sighed. "Let's face it. I feel dead with out Sakura-chan."   
  
~Make me   
Feel alive again~   
  
"Li-kun!" whined Meilin. "Why don't I just call her on my name in my room, on   
my   
line. She's obviously blocked you."   
  
"Ok, ok! Geeze!"   
  
"Hi. Can I speak to Kinomoto Sakura? *Pause*. This is Meilin Rae calling from   
Hong Kong. *Long pause*. Ok. *Very long pause*. Hi, Sakura? This is Meilin."   
  
(A/N: I'm going to write the phone calls in script form.)   
  
Sakura: Hi Meilin.   
  
Meilin: Hey Sakura. Um... why are you avoiding Li?   
  
Sakura: Avoiding him? I'm trying to forget him. Erase memories. Move on.   
  
Meilin: Why?   
  
Sakura: Do you know how many years I've waited for Li to come back to Japan?   
Almost 10 years. And now, the first time he actually contacts me, he's getting   
married to a whole different woman.   
  
Meilin: Oh... Well... I don't know what to say. Could you... hold on a sec?   
  
?????: Hello?   
  
Sakura: Is this a set up or something?? This can't be Li Syaoran?   
  
Li: Well it is. Look... Sakura...   
  
Sakura: No. Just forget it. Just... screw you. I hope you live happily ever after   
with the next woman you try to screw me over for. Because it's over between us.   
Goodbye!   
  
Then they got the dial tone.   
  
"At least we tried, right Li?"   
  
"I'm leaving."   
  
"Where?"   
  
~Take me back where we began   
In the first place~   
  
"To go and find the one woman I will ever love   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
I might have ruined something special between us. I knew that he had some   
thing to say, but I was too upset to listen to him. Love works in a twisted way.   
Maybe it's not meant to be. She thought.   
  
~Maybe   
Maybe it's all wrong~   
  
"Hey Sakura-chan? Asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Who was that on the phone?"   
  
"Wrong room number."   
  
"Ha! You're lying! It was Meilin and Li!"   
  
"And exactly how do you know that?"   
  
"Simple. I was listening in on the conversation."   
  
"So... when do you want to go to your house.   
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Sakura-chan.)   
  
"Ok, ok!"   
  
"So..."   
  
"Um... well... you heard what I said to Li and Meilin, right?"   
  
"Yeah... So...?"   
  
"Should I call him back?"   
  
"Of course you should Sakura-chan!"   
  
"Ok. But he probably doesn't want to talk. Remember that he was the one who   
walked away. Not me."   
  
(A/N: Phone call in script form.)   
  
????? : Li residence. Meilin speaking. May I ask who this is?   
  
Sakura: It's me, Sakura. Is Syaoran-kun there?   
  
Meilin: *Pause*. ::Sigh:: He just left, Sakura-chan.   
  
Sakura: Oh... do you know when he'll be back?   
  
Meilin: If all goes well, he won't be back.   
  
Sakura: Ohmigawd! He didn't commit suicide did he?   
  
Meilin: ::laughing:: No. *heehee* He went to go and *haha* get the one person   
he loved back into his life and to stay with her.   
  
Sakura: Oh. *Sadly*. Don't tell him that I called, ok?   
  
Meilin: Ok. Bye!   
  
Sakura: ::sniff:: Bye.   
  
(End of phone call)   
  
"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Syaoran-kun... isn't... there... because... he left... to... get with... a different...   
girl..." Sakura said, sobbing hard.   
  
Tomoyo went over to Sakura and reached around her to give her a hug. "Shh...   
It's ok... Everything's gonna be okay." She said rocking back and forth,   
comforting Sakura.   
  
When Sakura finally fell asleep, Tomoyo went out on the balcony.   
  
Whoever this girl is, please let it be Sakura-chan. You've hurt my best friend for   
the last time.   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
~Without you here   
I always wanted more   
Like what we had before   
In the first place~   
  
As Li boarded his flight to Japan, he thought about Sakura. The clan doesn't   
know that I'm leaving and they don't have to know.   
  
He missed Sakura. And he was sorry that he ever hurt her. Physically and   
emotionally.   
  
I'm coming Sakura-chan. I'm keeping my promise.   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
~And now we know   
It wasn't all a dream   
You're still a part of me~   
  
Sakura woke up and said, "I'm still in love with him, Tomoyo-chan! I love him..."   
  
"Shh... It's alright Sakura-chan."   
  
She had no more tears to cry. She wanted to, but she couldn't.   
  
Kero came out of hiding and stared at Sakura sympathetically. He didn't know   
what it was like to be I love. He couldn't do anything to help Sakura in her time   
of   
sorrow. Now that was depressing.   
  
The light and dark card appeared in their true forms in front of her.   
  
They... erhm... said, "Don't worry Sakura..." started the 'Light'.   
  
"...Everything will be alright." Finished the 'Dark'.   
  
"But how?!" she cried. "Li did this! He left, and we were still in love with each   
other."   
  
~When hello became goodbye   
To a love that never died~   
  
The two cards just smiled and turned back into their card forms.   
  
The doorbell rang and Sakura quickly put the cards away and went to get the   
door with her head bowed. Looking down at the floor, to be sure no one saw her   
face she opened the door.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
She looked up, surprised to see him.   
  
~I don't know how we ever let it end   
Or why you're here again!   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
Li rang the doorbell and waited. He heard shuffling in the room then the door   
opened. She was looking down at the ground.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
She looked up at him, surprised.   
  
"What... why... why are you here?" she asked, more tears coming.   
  
~How did it feel being out on your own   
No one to love you when nobody's home~   
  
Li reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Shh... It's alright, Sakura. Everything   
will be alright."   
  
"But...Meilin... didn't you marry her?"   
  
Li shook his head and smiled one of his rare smiles.   
  
Tomoyo came to the door and saw Li. "Come in, come in."   
  
He stepped out of the hallway and shut the door behind him.   
  
Sakura pulled him into a hug and looked up at him. "I missed you so much,   
Syaoran-kun! Why did you break your promise?"   
  
"The elders made me get married to Meilin and I wasn't allowed to come back to   
you or contact you."   
  
She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and then the memories   
came back to her.   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
Sakura ran to the airport to see Syaoran. When she saw him, he was getting on   
the plane.   
  
"Syaoran-kun!"   
  
He turned around and saw Sakura running towards him.   
  
When she got to him, she gave him the teddy bear and said, "I love you too."   
  
He blushed a little and said, "I promise that I'll come back for you. Will you wait   
for me?"   
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Goodbye, Syaoran-kun."   
  
When he got on the plane, she watched it go. Watched him leave her...   
  
  
#~~&~~#   
  
  
~You don't know what you've got   
Til you watch it go~   
  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun. Always and forever."   
  
"I love you too Sakura-chan."   
  
When tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. To let her know that he will   
love her forever.   
  
When they broke the kiss, Syaoran got on one knee and looked up at Sakura.   
Then he pulled a box out of his pocket. (A/N: The moment you've all been   
waiting   
for.)   
  
"Sakura-chan, it would be an honor if you were to be my wife."   
  
She took the box from his hand when he looked away. It was a beautiful ring   
with   
a diamond shaped as a heart. There were little rubies surrounding the diamond   
and it had the traditional gold band.   
  
She took it out of the box, put it on her left ring finger and closed the box light   
enough so that e didn't hear it close. She bent down to his level and put the box   
in his hand.   
  
"And what made you think that I would say no?"   
  
He looked up surprised and saw that she had the ring on.   
  
"This is so kawaii!!" yelped Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, then back at Syaoran and kissed him again. This one,   
(if possible) was more passionate that the last. She wrapped her arms around   
his   
neck and he responded by resting his hands lightly around Sakura's waist.   
  
  
And Tomoyo taped it all ^_~.   
  
  
~I don't know why   
We ever said goodbye   
In the first place~   
  
THE END 


End file.
